Benjamin I
Benjamin I Benjamin goes by the name "Ben" and joined the church in February 2019. He was a member of the Opulence Party and the Archbishop of Isreal, finally taking the Holy Land of Christendom for his people. He has made an effort to make Ricardo Milos a deity, which has been thwarted by Pope Jackson I since the Pope does not believe Ricardo is a god. On the second of April, 2019, he was appointed Pope to fill the role from his predecessor, Pope Jackson I. Jackson was removed since the Council felt like he was not doing his job right and was ignoring the will of the people. Ben soon left the Opulence party as well due to the differences he saw in the party and himself. On the third of April, 2019, Pope Ben I made Ricardo Milos the god of sexuality, a campaign he was running as Archbishop of Isreal by doing a daily message addressing the former Pope Jackson I to make Ricardo a god and posting an emoji of Ricardo. Ben also reinstated Ewan McGregor godship since Jackson made McGregor the god of Scottish directing instead of the request to have him be the god of the high ground. About three days later, however, Ben I was taken down from papal powers as the votes to remove Pope Jackson I from office were found to be fake. Jackson's papal seat was reinstated, and he denied Ben's work. Acquisition of Council Seat As the April elections were coming for the election of the Council, Archbishop of Isreal Ben I applied for candidacy. He first ran as an Independent as he did not join another party after he left the Opulence Party. However, on the 10th of April, 2019, Ben made his own party by drafting the constitution for it. His party was named "The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Biden and the Temple of Jerusalem Party," or "Templar Party" for short. Ben I made himself the Grandmaster of the Templar Party, effectively leading the party from there on. Sadly, his party would not be fully recognized since he did not have a second member for his party. On the 12th of April, 2019, Grandmaster Ben I was able to get two members for his party. After facing a case on his supposed illegality of worshipping the false god Ricardo Milos, Councilor Joshua I left his position in the Progressive Conservative Party and joined the Templar Party. The second member, Kenton "Bruce the Shark" Jones, joined the Templar Party after being convinced by Grandmaster Ben I and Joshua I to do so. Now, the Templar Party is official and was able to participate in the April elections. Grandmaster Ben I won the seat of the Council on the 16th of April, along with Joshua I as well. The Templar Party is now a leading party in the government only being made a few days earlier. The Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Biden and the Temple of Jerusalem Party Ever since Ben I joined the Holy Church of Joe Biden, he saw great turmoil between the two existing parties, the Opulence Party and the Anti-Jackson Party, now the Unity Party and the Progressive Conservative Party respectively. Ben joined the Opulence Party because he did not know the church and its government all that well. After being in the church Category:Councilors